Harry and Violet: Year One
by LumosViolet
Summary: A familar story with a very different turn. Harry's childhood wasn't great, but it was better with a friend by his side. A friend that also had strange and unpredicatble, things happen around them. Follow Harry and Violet,  as they learn about the world they came from, who they are, and the roles they will play.


Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was probably having the best day of his life. Harry's aunt and uncle had to drag him along to the zoo for Dudley's birthday trip. They were also forced to buy Harry an ice pop, much to Dudley's dismay, as the nice lady in the van had asked what he wanted before the Dursley's could push him away.

He was licking that ice pop now, as he stood back away from his cousin and Piers. They were growing bored of the animals, and tired from the heat. Harry thought about how, if it weren't for Piers being present, Dudley would have had a meltdown by now. Just when Harry thought his day couldn't get better, he was pulled from his thoughts by a high voice calling his name.

"Harry!" He turned his head, and saw none other than Violet Jones smiling at him.

Harry had known Violet for as long as he could remember. She lived down the street from the Dursley's, and Aunt Petunia said Violet's dad was "a proper business man". Harry wasn't sure what kind of business Mr. Jones did, but judging by the way the man dressed, he assumed it was very boring. The man was tall and thin, with light brown hair, a big nose, and always seemed to have a look of boredom on his face. He was always dressed in a nice suit, even today, at the zoo of all places!

Something about the man always unsettled Harry, but Violet's bubbly personality always calmed those feelings. Violet was a small, pale girl, with dark black, chin length hair, that curled at the ends. She dressed rather girly, although not by choice, Harry thought. Today, she was in a white sundress, with tiny yellow flowers on them. Her bangs were pulled back from her face with a yellow flower clip, and Harry knew, as soon as Violet was out of her dad's sight, she would rip the bloody thing out of her hair. Later, she would make up a story and say "It must have fallen out" to her father, so she wouldn't get in trouble. But regardless of her constant rebellions in terms of fashion, Harry was sure she never got punished for anything. The same way Harry was absolutely sure of how Violet had received her name. Because, when Violet looked at you, it wasn't her blinding smile that caught your eye, it was her huge, striking, violet eyes.

Uncle Vernon did not like Violet at all. He thought she was odd, much too chatty, and he definitely did not like the way she had befriended his freak of a nephew. So, it was no surprise when he started muttering under his breath as he saw the odd girl walking their way. Aunt Petunia was, almost warm, with Violet, mostly because of her "proper" father, Harry assumed.

Dudley, like his father, didn't like Violet either. He was jealous of the fact that someone would rather play with Harry than himself. That was okay, because Violet despised Dudley as well. She would constantly complain to Harry's aunt, about the way Dudley treated her and Harry. Harry would assure Violet that it was fine, but the girl would have none of it.

To Harry's joy, these were the times Aunt Petunia would scold Dudley. She couldn't have Violet telling her "proper business man" of a father, that her son was mean to his only daughter. It would upset the family image that the Dursley's tried very hard to uphold.

Violet reached Harry then, her smile was a mile wide, as she tackled him into a hug. Uncle Vernon muttered something about "parents" and "controlling wild children", and then his face turned into a fake smile as Mr. Jones approached.

"William." Uncle Vernon greeted the man, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Vernon. Petunia." Mr. Jones extended his greeting to the woman, seeming disinterested.

"Lovely to see you, William." Aunt Petunia said, nodding in his direction, "And you as well, Violet."

Petunia smiled at the girl, and Violet let go of Harry to beam back at her, before turning to her father. "Dad, can Harry and I go see the reptiles?" She clasped her hands together in a begging manner, and stared up at the man, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I suppose that's fine." He replied, waving his hand at the two children. Violet's face lit up as she turned back to Harry, reaching for his hand, before tugging him off towards the Reptile House.

"Mummy!" Dudley whined, "I want to go too! Can Piers and I go too?" His voice got more urgent, as he watched Harry and Violet get further away.

"Yes, Dudley. You two can go, just don't wander-" She didn't even finish her sentence before Dudley and Piers were racing after the other two children. She shook her head, and turned back to Mr. Jones, "Boys." she sighed.

When Dudley and Piers got inside, Harry and Violet were already peering into a rather large exhibit, whispering back and forth excitedly. "Move!" Dudley shouted, as he shoved Harry to the floor, and Piers elbowed Violet out of the way.

"Oi!" Violet yelled, her eyes flashing, "We were here first!"

"Whatever." Dudley rolled his eyes at her, before tapping on the glass, trying to get the snake to move, "It's just sleeping anyways. Come on, Piers. Let's go find something interesting." The two boys trudged off, and Harry and Violet peered back into the glass.

"I bet you get that a lot." Harry said to the sleeping snake. The snake opened it's eyes, blinked, and then raised it's head up, staring at Harry. From his side, Violet laughed.

"I think it likes you!" She exclaimed, before turning to the snake, "Don't worry, I would have pretended to sleep if Dudley was talking to me too." She laughed again, as the snake suddenly turned it's eyes to her. "Harry! Harry, I think it can hear us!"

Harry chuckled slightly, before saying to the snake, "Can you understand us?" The snake turned it's eyes back to Harry, and nodded. He heard Violet suck in a breath beside him. Harry turned to her, and saw her eyes were wide.

"But can you…I mean can you really?" She whispered to the snake, leaning onto the glass. The snake looked back to her, and winked. Violet let out a quiet squeal, as Harry stared at the snake in wonder. Violet was now grinning ear to ear, but the smile dropped off her face in an instant, as she heard Piers begin to yell.

"DUDLEY! DUDLEY, COME LOOK! LOOK AT THE SNAKE!" As he, once again, elbowed Violet out of the way. Dudley came waddling back over as fast as he could, and shoved Harry away from the glass. He pressed his large hands against it, and stared at the snake in awe.

In this moment, many things happened at once. Violet began screaming at Dudley, and as Harry glared up at his cousin, the glass to the exhibit disappeared. Dudley began wailing as he hit the floor, and the snake slithered by him. Other visitors in the zoo noticed the commotion, and began screaming as well, running for the doors. The Dursley's and Mr. Jones walked into the building just then, but none of the children noticed as they kept their eyes glued to the ginormous snake, that was moving slowly across the floor.

"What in the world-" Uncle Vernon cut off his sentence, seeing the giant snake slithering on the floor.

Dudley screamed once more, and ran towards his mother. Piers was right behind him. Harry stayed very still from his spot on the floor, Violet watching, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, from above him. The snake slid by, winked once again at both of them. And Harry could have swore he heard a low voice whisper, "Thankssss" as the snake slithered away, out of the building.

One of the zoo workers was furiously apologizing to Mrs. Dursley, as Harry stared at Violet from across the small room they had been brought to. Her father had knelt down to get eye-level with her.

Harry wasn't sure what he was saying, but he looked angry. Violet was protesting, shaking her head vigorously back and forth. "I did not!" He heard her scream, before Mr. Jones silenced her with a look.

She looked rejected as they strolled back over towards Harry, "Goodbye, Harry." She smiled sadly at him, before nodding to the other boys, "Goodbye, Piers. Dudley."

She finally turned to Harry's aunt and uncle. "Thank you for letting me spend time with Harry, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley. I'm sorry, if I caused any trouble." She looked at her feet, as tears pooled in her eyes.

Uncle Vernon huffed, about to say something, but his wife cut him off, "That's alright, dear." She said sweetly, before her voice turned stiff, "I'm sure Harry enjoyed seeing you."

Harry's aunt glanced at him, nodding her head towards Mr. Jones, telling Harry with her eyes that he needed to thank the man.

"Yes, I did." Harry assured Violet, before looking at her father, "Thank you, sir. For letting Violet come with me." His aunt glared at him, and he continued, "Violet didn't cause any trouble, it- it was me." He stuttered.

Mr. Jones stared at Harry, and narrowed his eyes, disbelieving. "If you say so." He said, his voice unemotional. Harry knew from the looks his aunt was giving him, and the purple of his uncle's face, that he would be spending a lot of time in his cupboard when he got home.

"Well, have a lovely evening." Mr. Jones spoke once more, cutting through the uncomfortable silence, "Come, Violet. We best be getting home." He turned to look at her, stopping for a moment, and focusing on the top of her head, "Violet, where is your hair clip?"

"Oh!" She clutched the top of her head, "Uhm…it must have fallen out." Violet turned to grin at Harry as she was walking away, her bangs falling into her face.


End file.
